France à la Neige et Crème Anglaise
by Diesel95
Summary: Minerva avait toujours aimé les voyages de classe… et puis, ne disait on pas que la France était pays de bienséance ? Il n'empêche… elle aurait du se douter qu'emmener 40 sorciers à Beauxbâtons ne serait pas une mince affaire. HPxDM
1. Chapter 1

**On the road again for a new story… Je l'ai fait! je me suis lancée dans l'aventure Potter et offre mon bébé fiction à la concurrence déloyale de près de 700 milles autres. Vous avez lu le résumé vous avez cliqué tant mieux ! Lisez quelques chapitres pour vous faire une idée de la chose ;) Je fais quelques avertissements en tant que prévention, Harry et ses amis ne sont pas toujours très polis, ni très chastes, ni très pacifiques entre eux ! À bon entendeur salut, mais y a t'il sérieusement des gens qui changent d'histoire quand ils voient le Rating M? Je respecte mais enfin... Bref ! Alors les voilà tous ceux que nous aimons plus quelques OC faits par moi même, en direction de Beauxbâtons. Petite précision contextuelle : personne n'est mort à cause de la guerre, il n'y a d'ailleurs jamais eu de véritable guerre, il n'empêche qu'Harry se fait appeler le sauveur et le survivant. Peut être que j'y développerai un peu selon l'envie, ce n'est en tout cas pas le sujet principal. Comme je suis une fervente adepte de la transdisciplinarité je vous laisserai en début de chapitre des musiques où des trucs artistiques qui me plaisent, comme ça juste pour le fun par ce que j'aime bien quand ça y est dans d'autres fictions. Ce n'est pas forcément à écouter en lisant, vu que j'écris en général dans le silence mais faites comme vous le sentez après tout… ****  
**

**Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit, toute ressemblance avec fictions déjà existantes est purement fortuite, je ne ferai pas de chantage aux reviews mais sachez que c'est très encourageant (je vous le jure) j'y répondrais avec attention. Et pour le rythme de postage ****aléa jacta est pour le coup c'est un grand défaut mais je n'arrive pas à m'organiser pour prévoir régulièrement.**

* * *

_Roy Orbison : In Dreams (mais vous pouvez aussi voir Blue Bayou où California Blue qui sont très jolies)_

Trouvé dans le film Blue Velvet, de David Lynch, et j'en profite

_Lana Del Rey : Blue Velvet_

* * *

_**Où McGonagall s'énerve en voulant faire une annonce et Harry est un peu confus dans ses relations et bien mal aidé par ses amis**._

McGonagall rugit avec son sort d'_Amplifium_ et cassa les oreilles de tout le monde dans la grande salle.

— Taisez vous tous ! Serpentards, Poufsouffles Serdaigles Gryffondors je retire 50 points à la maison qui ne se tait pas immédiatement !

Fred se pencha et glissa derrière sa main,

— Elle est tendax depuis que Dumby est à la retraite non ?

Le petit groupe s'esclaffa en silence malgré l'air très sérieux d'Hermione qui agita sa baguette au dessus de la table pour faire valoir son autorité de préfète.

— Fred ce n'est pas parce que toi et Georges êtes autorisés à assister à la conférence des élèves que tu dois te faire remarquer.

Ron passa son bras autour des épaules de sa chérie pour l'inciter à se détendre et, après une menace de Chauve Furie de la part de Ginny, les Gryffondors se turent. Padma eut un peu plus de mal quant à elle à faire taire sa table de Serdaigles, mais y parvint toutefois relativement vite et bien, ces derniers passant pour être les élèves les moins turbulents de l'école.

Harry tourna la tête avec un soupir de dédain vers les Serpentards, muets comme des carpes au plus petit haussement de voix de leur chef spirituel : Son Altesse mister Malefoy. Il regardait les Poufsouffles bruyants et désordonnés, un rictus de dégoût au coin des lèvres. Le pauvre Ernie Macmillan s'énerva et jura à tort et à travers sans parvenir à faire taire sa loyale et brave table.

— POUFSOUFFLE, MOINS 50 !

Ernie se prit la tête entre les mains l'air éperdu, et la punition faisant son effet, la table se tut. On n'entendit dans la grande salle plus que les bruits des couverts cliquetant çà et là et celui de Ron s'étouffant dans sa purée de choux sous le regard courroucé de sa petite amie.

« Bien, je vous prierais d'ouvrir grand vos oreilles et d'être sages. La septième année est engagée pour vous promotion de 91. Comme vous pouvez le voir, quelques invités plus jeunes et plus âgés qui ont fait preuve d'engagement au cours de leur scolarité sont aussi invités.

Elle balaya du regard les jumeaux, Ginny, Cho et quelques autres illustres inconnus aux yeux de Harry, trop endormi pour les reconnaître tous.

Pourtant malgré l'heure matinale et l'ensuquement traditionnel qu'elle provoquait chez lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux dériver à sa droite sur la longue table des vert et argent. Vingt dieux ! , blasphéma Harry. Que cette Pansy lui sortait par les yeux à se coller comme une sangsue au blond ! Il serra les doigts sur sa fourchette en le voyant lui passer une main entre les cuisses.

— Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? Le susnommé se dégagea avec brusquerie de son voisin. Malgré l'hiver déjà bien avancé, l'air lui paraissait chaud et moite et le bras que son imbécile d'ami lui collait autour du cou n'arrangeait pas les choses. Seamus était peut être gay, enfin il pouvait refréner ses pulsions, non ? Pris d'un mouvement d'humeur, il le repoussa, détournant à la fois son regard de l'aristocratique blond et de son obscène copine.

— C'est bon Seamus, laisse moi un peu respirer !

— Mais vous allez vous taire un peu oui !

— GRYFFONDOR, MOINS CINQUANTE !

La table entière se retourna pour rouspéter sur la scène de ménage si coûteuse, et le jeune Finnigan, vexé, se détourna. Harry avait coulé un regard à la table Serpentard où excepté Son Altesse et son (presque) alter égo brun Zabini, tous se tordaient de rire. Il croisa le regard de Draco et ce dernier le soutint un moment avant de se retourner, l'air exaspéré, vers Pansy.

— J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer, poursuivit la nouvelle directrice, qu'en concertation avec notre ancien directeur et l'ensemble du corps enseignant — allez savoir pourquoi Rogue fit une grimace — nous avons décidé de resserrer les liens avec cette très prestigieuse académie de Sorcellerie qu'est Beauxbâtons. Ils nous ont aimablement invités à partager leur quotidien et à visiter leur région pendant dix jours, nous dormirons dans leur château !

Les garçons se réjouirent car c'était une école à 80 % féminine, et tous s'imaginaient, dans un but philanthropique, créer des liens très très forts avec les jeunes demoiselles. Les filles haussèrent des sourcils suspicieux en direction des garçons, craignant un but autrement moins chaste, mais furent quand même ravies. Seule l'intégralité des Serpentards se renfrogna en poussant un soupir de mécontentement. La main de Draco fusa vers le ciel et il interrogea sans même attendre l'autorisation.

— Pourquoi n'allons nous pas à Durmstrang ? Il est de notoriété publique qu'ils sont bien meilleurs d'un point de vue magique que Beauxbâtons.

Sa voix insupportablement trainante et hautaine captiva tout le monde, et le Survivant se détourna, blasé de ce charisme auquel personne ne résistait. Dean et Neville protestèrent, Durmstrang était une école 100% masculine.

Ron, à côté, fanfaronna, imitant outrageusement l'aristocrate.

— Et il est de notoriété publique que certains préfets Serpentards n'apprécient point les grâces féminines…

Le blond n'entendit pas et la table Gryffondor s'esclaffa…manquant de perdre dix points de plus.

— Il a été jugé que nos aspirations magiques étaient plus en adéquation avec celles de Beauxbâtons que celles de Durmstrang. Répondit Rogue, s'étant levé avec des puppy eyes mélancoliques dirigés vers son élève préféré. La subtile allusion au fait qu'il s'était opposé à ce choix fit lever les yeux au ciel du reste de la tablée professorale. MacGo reprit les rennes de la cérémonie pour conclure, Malefoy s'étant rassit, des simagrées de lassitude sur son beau visage.

— J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous, votre bonne volonté et votre ouverture d'esprit ! Allez maintenant que chacun aille se coucher, nous partirons en début de semaine prochaine. Faites attention que chacun aie sa valise prête ou nous ne nous gênerons pas pour nous passer de lui !

Harry se leva et se pressa avec la foule des autres élèves conviés au voyage. Il entendit non loin de lui la voix nasillarde de Pansy, qui, comme de coutume, abondait avec une redoutable indépendance d'esprit dans le sens du préfet. Lavande lui donna un coup de coude accompagné de son sérieux regard « tu vois je te l'avais bien dit »

— Si au moins nous étions allés à Durmstrang… mais non ! Il a fallu que ce pauvre fou, même une fois parti interfère encore dans les affaires de l'école. Beauxbâtons, mais qu'allons nous donc bien pouvoir faire là bas ?

La jeune Brown lui avait en effet, attitré une théorie plutôt novatrice pour son âge, et qui ne donnait pas du tout l'impression de retourner en classes de Magie Primaire. Arguant à qui voulait bien l'écouter (et même aux autres) que Pansy était un caméléon à personnalité, chose dont Harry doutait. Pansy ne semblait pas pouvoir égaler la superbe du blond. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir une nouvelle fois fait l'éloge mental du Serpentard, et Ron donna à son tour un coup de coude à Harry. Ils échangèrent tous deux une grimace désespérée.

— Pauvre Draco, une école remplie à 90% de filles dont aucune ne voudra de ta petite personne, je comprends que cela te soit dur, gouailla le roux.

Les Gryffondors rirent de la plaisanterie et Pansy tordit son énorme visage, ou groin selon l'angle duquel on l'appréciait, mais son Altesse ne se fatigua même pas à répondre, car Blaise le fit à sa place

— Nous ne sommes pas tous désespérés comme toi Wesley, et aucun Serpentard digne de ce nom ici ne se satisferait de ces futiles françaises.

— Mais dis moi Zabini, à l'inverse de moi n'est-tu pas célibataire ? , argua Ron qui se refusait à lâcher un pied de terrain devant son ennemi (et rival nous le verrons par la suite), C'est parce qu'ici non plus, personne ne veut de toi !

Il avait assené la fin de phrase avec un aplomb de héros américain. Et si la brunette à son bras détestait la plupart du temps ces stupides querelles inter maison, elle n'en fut pas moins fort impressionnée. Blaise n'insista pas, sentant que ce n'était pas son jour.

Tous rentrèrent du plus sagement qu'ils purent dans leur dortoir. Seamus, vexé, alla se coucher, et Harry hésita entre terminer un devoir de Botanique et ne rien faire devant la cheminée. « Par les couilles de Merlin », fut l'insulte qu'il proféra avant d'opter pour la deuxième solution, rejoignant par la même occasion Ron et Dean dans leur glandouillage permanent. La conversation tourna bien vite sur le voyage.

— Il paraît que MacGo veut nous faire faire le trajet comme des Moldus !

— Jusqu'en France ? mais c'est super loin !

— Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Seamus ?

— Dean, peut on parler d'autres choses ?

— Ouais Harry, c'est vrai ça, toutes les filles seraient prêtes à embrasser un Scrout à pétard pour sortir avec toi, et tu trouves le moyen de ne pas en dégotter une à ton goût ?

— Si elles ont embrassé un Scrout avant, non merci.

Mais la plaisanterie tomba comme une crêpe, et il ne récolta que des regards exaspérés.

Harry sentit la merde venir à plein nez exactement de la même manière que si l'un de ses très chers amis avait marché dans une bouse d'Hippogriffe et avait trainé ses grosses semelles pleines de cague jusqu'ici. Il opta donc pour la roue de secours qu'il s'était fabriqué en prévision de ces jours sombres, et lâcha innocemment.

— Je suis avec Cho, mais personne ne le sait, maintenant lâchez moi la grappe.

Il eut alors la curieuse impression qu'il allait regretter ce mensonge.

* * *

Une joyeuse semaine plus tard, alors que la troupe se préparait à partir, houspillée par leur préfète modèle et son angoisse des 200 points en moins promis par McGonagall en cas de retard, Harry était effectivement en train de regretter son mensonge. Ne croyez pas que c'est parce que Cho aurait démenti, oh non. Depuis sa rupture définitive avec le bellâtre Digorry, elle meurt d'amour pour le survivant et le colle sans cesse et si tant est que ce soit possible, deux fois plus encore maintenant qu'elle a eu vent de la rumeur. Harry l'avait vue arriver, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui lui avait fait penser au Joker, et il avait eu envie de rouler une pelle à Seamus juste pour s'éviter le poids mort d'un cachalot échoué pendu à son cou.

— Mon bébé, j'ai appris pour nous deux.

L'incongruité de cette phrase notée, Harry avait tenté par mille-et-une manières de larguer le boulet sucré. Sans succès, si l'on escomptait le fait que Ginny et Seamus lui faisaient ouvertement la gueule. Non, avouons que c'était déjà ça de gagné. Il avait donc débattu pendant une soirée entière avec Ron et Hermione de la meilleure façon de rompre. Avis combinés ça avait donné une solution dont la nullité profonde ne le frappa qu'à l'ultime moment où il la prononça devant la chinoise enamourée ;et qui se résumait à peu près à ça :

— Cho écoute, j'aimerais que nous fassions une pause. Tu comprends j'ai tellement de sentiments qui se mélangent en moi, que parmi tout le reste je ne m'y retrouve plus. Mais je te promets que rien n'est perdu, si tu daignes m'attendre tu ne le regretteras pas.

Oui, effectivement comme solution de merde ça se posait là. L'effet produit étant admirablement opposé à celui recherché puisque la belle déclamait tel l'antique troubadour à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'Harry allait lui faire sa demande. Enfin bon, maintenant ils allaient partir et, espérait il, le bel air de la France les raviverait tous et ramènerait les mentalités dans le droit chemin.

** Je remercie beaucoup Julie et LilithHE pour leurs bêtareads éfficaces ;) À bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous, voilà le second chapitre, qui, je vous l'accorde est vraiment petit. Mais le troisième arrive juste le temps de le faire beta reader. Pour l'instant, le rythme de postage devrait être assez fréquent car j'ai un peu d'avance…**

**Voilà tout, très bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Aujourd'hui pour la musique ce sera Johnny Cash avec :_

_Folsom Prison Blues ; Jackson ; I Still Miss Someone et The Man Comes Around_

* * *

_**Où Harry et Draco ont une fort docte discussion à propos d'esthétique.**_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après l'annonce faite par McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, notre troupe de quarante Poudlardiens part direction la France et le château de Beauxbâtons...**

Première halte, le premier jour, dans un grand magasin ; tunnel sous la manche franchi, questions idiotes de Neville répondues, promenades dans Paris, dans les galeries Lafayette et tout le quartier environnant, soit disant d'après McGonagall qu'ils ne passaient pas assez inaperçus parmi la molduité ambiante et qu'ils avaient grand besoin de se fondre dans la masse. Les problèmes de conversion des Mornilles en euros avaient été résolus, ce qui leur avait valu la citation de la journée « on n'échappe pas à sa condition humaine », par le grand poète du voyage en la personne du portrait de Dumby. Bref, trêve de futilités, ils se retrouvaient à quarante sorciers braillards et désordonnés dans les grandes enseignes de la capitale.

— Potter, mon cher Potter. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que malgré ton éducation pointilleuse par des moldus, que je crois chanceux de nommer gros pequenauds, tu n'as toujours pas pris connaissance de cet objet pourtant fort simple.

Le Survivant s'autorisa un petit sourire méprisant pour Malefoy qui lui tendait une brosse à cheveux, qu'il venait manifestement d'acheter avec on ne savait trop quel argent moldu.

— Malefoy, je n'ose te remercier de ton présent mais puisque nous en sommes aux pointillismes capillaires, permet moi de te donner mon humble avis, fruit d'une éducation on ne peut plus contemporaine. Cette admirable coupe, la raie sur le côté, que tu arbores avec une belle assurance ; si elle passe inaperçue à Poudlard, laisse-moi te dire qu'ici il n'en est rien. Aux yeux de la population Moldue tu passes pour un revenant des années trente. Et, puisque j'y suis, autant t'avertir que les bottes au dessus du pantalon et la cape jurent affreusement avec, puisqu'elles datent plutôt de quoi… 1840 ? Ne remarques-tu pas les curieux regards que te lancent ces braves gens ? Ils n'oseraient tout de même pas se moquer de ta royale personne ? Et pourtant, si. Ils me semblent bien hilares.

Et sur cette tirade qui, à défaut de concision, eut l'immense privilège de déstabiliser le Serpentard, Harry se retira, décidé à faire ses emplettes.

Sans manquer de respect à Madame Weasley, excepté l'amour mis dedans, ses pulls n'étaient décidément bons à rien d'autre qu'habiller des elfes de maison. La FLEM aurait ses dons au retour de France. Et puis, se dit-il en appréciant le contour d'une veste de tailleur en soie, nous sommes dans le pays du bon goût après tout.

Deux heures plus tard, en compagnie de Ron et Neville, il était de retour au point de rencontre.

Harry, contrairement à sa Némésis, n'était pas de ceux qui passaient de longues heures à savoir ce qu'ils allaient porter. Il n'avait pas non plus le bon goût inné que possèdent les gosses de riches mais, en tout état de cause, lorsqu'il sortit à la lumière, les regards mi-cachés qui se baladèrent sur ses habits de banlieusard le convainquirent qu'il aurait pu faire de bien plus mauvais choix. Seamus, Ginny et Cho faillirent tourner de l'œil, tandis que derrière lui, hors de son champ de vision, un certain blond se disait qu'indéniablement le monde moldu offrait de belles et nouvelles perspectives.

— Eh bien, je dois dire que si je désespère toujours autant quant à ta maturité, cet accoutrement te confère pour le moins un certain… style. Quand à moi, j'ai suivi tes avisés conseils, et je dois dire que… le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant. Qu'en penses tu ?

Harry resta dos à son interlocuteur un petit moment. Il ricana, les chuchotements qui accompagnaient le prince Serpentard ne pouvaient qu'augurer un changement majeur, il le voyait dans les yeux de Daphné et dans ceux, furieux, de Ron.

— Tu dois dire beaucoup de chose Malefoy, répondit il assez fort pour que le blond l'entende. (En effet son altesse jugeait opportun d'apostropher les gens à dix kilomètres de distance afin de donner une plus théâtrale dimension à chacune de ses interventions orales) Me voilà inquiet pour ta liberté d'expression. Alors comme cela tu as décidé de m'écouter ? grand bien t'en fasse, mais je ne voudrais pas non plus me rendre indispensable.

— Allons, retourne toi Potter ! , dit il, gouailleur, ou crains-tu d'être ébloui ?

— Tant de modestie… , soupira ce dernier feignant la lassitude.

Il pivota en expirant et là, dut avouer que Malefoy, en gravure de mode italienne, costar, lunettes et chemise noirs, cheveux légèrement rallongés et plaqués en arrière, ça valait le détour. Un détour qu'il aurait approfondi volontiers si toute la colonie ne les observait pas avec de grands yeux avides, se demandant qui allait s'énerver le premier. Ça ne serait pas lui. Il avisa Goyle les yeux plantés contre un panneau publicitaire qui défilait, aussi réactif qu'un poulpe sous morphine.

— Ton ami vient-il de se faire lobotomiser, ou le trop plein d'informations nouvelles engendre chez lui des troubles comportementaux ?

Sieur Malefoy daigna faire mine de curiosité, se tourna, étudia son garde du corps, avant de déclarer posément :

— Non, ça m'a plutôt l'air d'être son comportement normal, mais ne change donc pas de discussion. Cela te fait-il mal de reconnaître que tu ne m'égaleras jamais ?

— Toute cette prétention en devient vulgaire, tu devrais apprendre à modérer tes propos l'ami, mais puisqu'apparemment tu m'as écouté, laisse-moi te montrer que j'ai fait de même.

Il fit lentement glisser la capuche de son sweat et dévoila une coupe à faire pâlir de jalousie Franck Provost.

Flitwick arriva en trottinant et Severus ramena sa face de cire digne de figurer au musée Grévin, afin de leur indiquer de remonter dans le bus. La prochaine étape ne serait que pour le lendemain, où apparemment ils iraient voir un monument de la culture moldue. Hermione fut sceptique, connaissant les excentricités de leur nouvelle directrice et ses goûts pour le moins douteux. Il était fort probable que ce qu'adulait la vieille femme ne soit considéré ici que comme un bien piètre navet.

* * *

**Voilà à très bientôt, laissez moi vos impressions ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou me revoilou pour ce troisième chapitre promis rapidement, bon on rentre dans le vif ****( sans mauvais jeu de mots ) **du sujet avec notre pauvre petit Harry tout déboussolé. Si il y en a que ça intéresse, je me suis basée (pour le ballet) principalement sur une rediffusion de Rudolf Noureev vue sur Arte un après midi d'hiver très désoeuvré. 

**bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui en musique ce sera Ricky Nelson avec :

Lonesome town ; Poor Little Fool et Teenage Idol

* * *

**Où des réponses à certaines questions que se pose Harry sont découvertes inopinément par Draco qui est ensuite inopinément découvert par Blaise.**

_« Si on devait toujours tout simplifier on irait mourir dans les cimetières »_ Les Ripoux

**Précédemment : Les Poudlardiens, de voyage en France, sont allés se promener dans Paris ce qui a donné lieu à une altercation polie entre Draco et Harry sur le sujet de la mode et Hermione se faisait du souci à propos des choix culturels de McGonagall**…

Harry n'en pouvait plus de ce putain de ballet de Tchaïkovsky qui n'en finissait pas, les donzelles batifolaient dans leurs robes écœurantes de romantisme, et les mecs — si tant est qu'on puisse appeler des êtres du sexe masculin moulés dans des collants pastels surmontés de plastrons brillants comme tels — ne l'attiraient pas plus que Rogue quand il passait ses mains dans sa chevelure ointe à la graisse végétale. La seule chose qui l'intriguait dans toute cette mièvrerie, c'était le mec au milieu, drapé de noir, avec ses bottes et son port de tête un peu coincé mais incontestablement altier, qui faisait des signes à tous les autres pour les placer çà et là. Il était impeccable et froid, et lui faisait désagréablement plaisir à regarder. D'un autre côté, sa similitude avec un serpent sournois et blond n'était pas à prouver.

Par son ennui, sa verve se trouvait étrangement stimulée et les remarques acerbes qu'il lâchait, accompagnées du rire de Dean et Ron, avaient fini par exaspérer Hermione (qui au fait avait été enchantée du choix du spectacle). Afin de reprendre sa main mise sur les garçons, elle avait donc décidé d'accaparer l'attention de Ron en échangeant des avis on ne peut plus réfléchis avec son voisin puits de culture et de savoir vivre, le redoutablement beau Zabini.

Harry, replongé pour l'heure dans la contemplation du personnage en noir, cessa de raconter de la merde et laissa libre cour aux tribulations de son esprit. Était-ce bien normal pour quelqu'un qui se prétendait hétéro d'avoir plus envie de baiser le mec en noir que la greluche bucolique en tutu rose bonbon ? Peut-être pas. Toutefois, depuis ses récentes excursions dans la Forêt Interdite et les agréables Acromentules et autres stupidités qu'Hagrid avait décidé d'y élever, (Harry hésitait à y inclure Graup son demi frère), il est vrai qu'il possédait une sorte d'allergie au monde rural, et que ladite greluche avait une fleur dans les cheveux. Mais, se dit il, trêve de mauvaise foi, le mec en noir était sorti et cet acte n'annonçait que les virils farfadets en collant. Il se leva donc en silence, direction les toilettes.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Draco, mis au bord de la nausée par les flatulences à répétition de Crabbe, et sans secours du côté de Zabini qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de séduire le cerveau des Gryffondors, avait décidé de se lever, lui aussi, pour aller aux toilettes, et ce, trente seconde seulement avant lui. Le blond s'était avancé dans le couloir, libéré de l'odeur nauséabonde et se félicitant de ne pas s'être mis entre Crabbe et Goyle les deux seraient à coup sur venus à bout de son conduit nasal. Il s'était enfermé dans une des cabines toilettes, cela, juste avant que Potter n'entre.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas pour habitude de parler seul, et en réalité il essayait de toutes ses force de ne pas s'adonner à cette pratique qui pouvait se révéler d'un point de vue extérieur vraiment étrange. Mais, lorsqu'il était perturbé comme maintenant, et qu'il croyait être seul (comme maintenant aussi), c'était trop fort. Et qu'il grommelle ou s'exclame, la soliloquée facilitait sa réflexion. Il poussa un grand coup la porte et entra, lançant machinalement un sort de verrouillage sur la porte.

— …de merde ce machin de danse. Quatre heure en plus, mais c'est à se tirer une balle !

(à cet instant précis Draco allait sortir, mais, ayant entendu la voix du brun allez savoir pourquoi, il n'osa point, peut être réfréné par le souvenir cuisant de l'odeur de Crabbe, et avec délicatesse monta sur les toilettes dont il avait au préalable refermé le couvercle pour pouvoir espionner le survivant. )

— Bon, mon pote, écoute là. Il va falloir te décider c'est pas possible, mec ? fille ? mec ? fille ?

Harry resta un instant silencieux face au miroir, scrutant ses traits comme s'il y cherchait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables la manière de résoudre ce cruel dilemme. Au bout de quelques minutes, avec une rage incoercible, il lâcha un cri et tapant du poing sur le carrelage du mur entreprit fiévreusement de déboutonner sa braguette.

— Putain en plus avec ces conneries j'arrive plus à baiser moi, merde ! Ça me retourne le cerv… hmm ! Il étouffa un cri de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et se cala dos au mur, jambes écartées, déboutonnant si précipitamment sa chemise qu'il en arracha un bouton. Sa main gauche frôla son torse, tandis que la droite s'activait plus bas, le faisant se cambrer contre le mur, sous le regard ébahi et les joues rouges du voyeur qui n'en revenait pas.

— On va bien voir de quel côté tu es, haleta Harry avec fureur, se molestant lui même. Les yeux fermés de plaisir, il se baissa à grand peine pour farfouiller dans son sac, Mais où est ce putain de lubrif… oh putain. I

l lâcha un cri rauque, perdant la raison avec fièvre et Malefoy dut se mordre la main pour réfréner le gémissement de délectation devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il fut à deux doigts de bénir les flatulences de Crabbe qui l'avaient conduit ici mais son esprit fut plus occupé.

— Oh tiens, j'en espérais pas tant, fit Harry toujours pour lui même, en sortant par hasard la brosse à cheveux galamment offerte le jour précédent, si j'avais pensé que tu serais tant utile.

Son regard lubrique en parcourut le manche oblong, arrondi et parfaitement lisse. Ayant ralenti les mouvements de sa main droite, il dévissa le lubrifiant, en enduit l'objet et baissant un peu plus son pantalon, l'approcha de lui, légèrement crispé.

— Si avec ça tu sais pas mon vieux…

Il se lécha les lèvres, les enduisant de salive, et sa main droite recommença à le caresser. Il fixait le plafond plein d'indécision, sa main gauche tenant la brosse sans oser aller plus loin. Terriblement excitant mais chaudement apeurant.

— Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, pas vrai ? Allez ça doit pas être si terrible, c'est au nom de la vérité que tu fais ça. Ferme les yeux, voilà… avoue… , il gémit, son cerveau faisant défiler des tas d'images toutes plus empreintes du pêché, Avoue que t'en as trop envie, il commença à onduler des hanches et à gémir, Oui oh… oui, j'avoue…

Il introduisit doucement le manche, en serrant les dents et attrapa violemment ses cheveux d'une main renversant sa tête en arrière. « _Vibrato » _ murmura t-il.

Il gémit et ses muscles se contractèrent en sentant le va-et-vient, cette sensation étrange de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière. Il perdait la tête, rendu fou par les mouvements autonomes que faisait le manche en lui, ses jambes faillirent se dérober et des cris qui n'avaient plus rien d'étouffés jaillirent de sa gorge alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser tomber sur le sol en proie à la luxure, tout son être réduit en cette petite boule de plaisir qui l'incendiait. « Oh putain… oh putain… » jurait-il entre ses dents, montant et descendant contre le carrelage du mur, il se griffait la peau n'en pouvant plus, pinça un téton d'une main, puis la fit remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres, et aspira deux doigts, les mordants et soufflant à la fois.

Toujours dissimulé dans sa cabine, debout sur la cuvette, Draco, la tête calée contre le mur, faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas craquer, ouvrir la porte et se joindre à son ennemi de toujours pour terminer la tâche à laquelle le survivant mettait tant de ferveur.

Enfin, après un cri plus fort que les autres, Harry se libéra et resta fébrile, pantelant contre le mur froid. Il fit cesser le sort, ôta la brosse, la nettoya trop consciencieusement, n'émettant aucun commentaire mais les mouvements un peu trop saccadés. Lorsqu'il en eut finit, il fit couler un peu d'eau froide sur ses mains, les posa sur le rebord du lavabo et se fixa droit dans les yeux, l'air plus du tout assuré ni furieux, mais plutôt déboussolé. Ses yeux brillaient mais aucune larme n'en coula.

— Bon bah… maintenant tu sais hein ? Faut pas te plaindre, c'est bien ce que tu voulais alors arrête de trembler et assume mon petit pote.

Il regarda ses doigts qui tremblaient, ferma les poings avec résolution, ses phalanges blanchirent et il sortit.

* * *

— Hey Draco, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Les choupettes en tutu sont devant, pas à gauche, lança Zabini gouailleur.

Le susnommé se replaça correctement, le front dans les mains, puis incapable de tenir plus longtemps claqua :

— Crabbe, tu vires d'ici ! Maintenant !

Il crut se noyer dans les yeux si inexpressifs qu'ils semblaient n'abriter qu'une âme d'huître faisandée, et Draco, à cette pensée, s'excusa pour toutes les huîtres faisandées passées, présentes et à venir.

— Beuh, Malf…

— VIRE !

Le bœuf se traîna à travers les rangées vers son compagnon de toujours, le tout aussi bovin Goyle.

— Monsieur Malefoy, fit la petite voix de Flitwick, à quelques sièges de là, souhaitez-vous un retrait immédiat de 40 points pour Serpentard ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et profita des deux dernières heures du spectacle pour réfléchir à toute berzingues. Il était bi, c'est ce qu'il savait. À l'inverse de Potter, lui en était sûr. Mais dieu ce que la scène à laquelle il avait assisté l'avait tourneboulé. Potter suant, Potter gémissant dans les limbes du plaisir, les hanches bien dessinées de Potter, ses pectoraux, ses yeux, Merde ! Tout lui revenait en tête avec une acuité folle. Il était lui, prince de Serpentard, et dorénavant Harry passait pour être… non, à ses yeux il était, l'un des mecs les plus… comment dire… désirables ? , non, trop féminin. Bandants ? , en gros oui. D'ailleurs il avait failli tomber de sa cuvette lorsque Harry parti il avait du soulager l'érection menaçant de déchirer son pantalon de soie. On n'avait pas idée de se faire de tels trucs dans des toilettes. Il frémit encore au souvenir des paroles murmurées puis criées dans l'extase du brun, se morigéna pour éviter de rebander, pensa à Goyle, ce qui était plus efficace et se demanda ce qu'allait faire Potter si déterminé à s'accepter.

« Oh mon dieu ! songea t-il, Pas de coming-out public, s'il vous plait ! »

Il haïssait ça. Oh mais ciel ! Peut être allait-il embrasser Finnigan, non ! Pas Finnigan ! Pour celui qui l'eut vu bondir de son siège telle une gamine shootée au sucre, l'image de Draco gravure de mode italienne eut vu sa courte vie stoppée ici mais par un inespéré coup de chance, seul Zabini s'en aperçut, et les amis ça ne compte pas. Draco s'énervait un peu, ne parvenant à trouver la tête brune. Il la vit enfin, et surtout vit Seamus allègrement endormi à l'opposé du Survivant peut-être même lui sembla t-il apercevoir un filet de bave coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais son esprit vagabondait alors trop allègrement.

Le grand Malefoy se pourlécha les lèvres, rasséréné, et un sourire étira ses lèvres fines en même temps qu'une indicible exaltation lui faisait papilloner le cœur. Tous les atouts étaient dans son camp, et la chasse s'annonçait terriblement ardue, le Survivant, sa Némesis, rien que ça ! Il bénit le destin, en lequel il avait une foi inébranlable, pour lui présenter ainsi des défis à sa mesure, puis calma son enthousiasme en réalisant que, si lui n'avait pas une trop mauvaise appréciation du Gryffondor, la réciproque n'était certainement pas vraie.

* * *

Draco partit au feeling, lorsqu'une fois sorti, il avait décidé de lancer la chasse, ou du moins d'engager la conversation, chose qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du faire aussi allègrement puisque…

— Dis moi Potter, pour toi et les Weasley, ça doit être quelque chose cette première rencontre avec l'art, la culture. Ne te sens-tu pas éclairé, révélé par la lumière ?

Harry, qui venait à peine de se découvrir gay et tout préoccupé par ce que ça impliquait, ne comprit évidemment pas l'allusion subtile, et fut gré à son ennemi de le sortir de ses pensées qui viraient au morose.

— Oui effectivement, très instructif. J'ai pu apprendre que la manière dont tu étais habillé correspondait plus aux années 1870 que 1840, j'avais sous estimé ta capacité à t'habiller dans l'air du temps, excuse-moi.

— J'imagine que dans ton ignorance, tu fais référence au personnage de Rothbar.

— Sans doute, oui.

— Admets quand même que j'ai échappé au pire, en disant cela Malefoy s'était rapproché, il continua bien plus fort, J'aurais pu finir comme certains de tes amis et leurs splendides hauts de chausses volés au Prince Sigfried.

Harry grimaça, sachant qu'avec les remarques qu'il se permettait allègrement sur Crabbe et Goyle, il n'avait guère le droit d'être outré par la critique du legging mauve de Neville.

— Je me serais attendu à pire de ta part Malefoy, ta verve est en chute libre. Je te laisse, je vais me chercher un adversaire à ma hauteur.

… effectivement ça n'allait pas être facile de le choper alors qu'ils ne faisaient que s'incendier toute la journée. Il inclina légèrement la tête en suivant le cul du survivant des yeux, et en se souvenant ce qu'il s'était passé en rapport avec lui.

— Mon dieu Draco, c'est incroyable, tu es incapable de me cacher une obsession plus de deux jours, mais là enfin, n'est-ce pas un peu du masochisme ?

Draco sourit, attrapa Blaise-puits-de-savoir amicalement par le cou et lui susurra,

— Tu sais oh combien j'apprécie ça, mon chou…

* * *

**Toujours un grand merci à Jul's pour le beta ! et j'attends de vos nouvelles pour savoir si ça vous plait ;) **

**Le prochain est là bientôt, et je n'en dis pas plus…**** :p Bisoux à tous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous voilà un quatrième chapitre, avec un voyage en car, bon avec les vacances mes publications sont assez aléatoires mais j'éssaye de pas trop espacer les publications. J'espère que celui ci vous plaira laissez moi un petit avis pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Pour la musique, aujourd'hui je change un peu de style avec _G-Easy_ que j'ai découvert il y a peu :

Coming Home et Far Alone sont, de mon point de vue les mieux, c'est une sorte de rap assez doux avec de belles instrus,

* * *

_**Où Neville a une mésaventure, ce qui provoque une cacophonie générale et Harry se fait piéger par son orgueil.**_

**Précédemment : Durant une escale culturelle, Draco a surpris Harry dans une position équivoque alors qu'il fuyait les flatulences de son voisin. Y voyant là un excitant défi, il s'est mis en tête de séduire le Gryffondor tout en ayant bien conscience que la tâche serait ardue...**

Le reste du trajet, en totalité donc une dizaine d'heure dont la nuit, se passa assez tranquillement, quoique pimenté par diverses tentatives de Malefoy pour établir avec Harry un semblant de connexion. Ils étaient sensés arriver en fin de matinée.

Je m'interromps juste ici pour signaler que si trois jours semblent beaucoup pour relier l'Ecosse au Trièves français, c'est que McGonagall avait prévu moult détours et arrêts, tous plus canulants les uns que les autres, et qu'en plus la vieille bique (comme la nommait cette délicieuse Pansy) n'était franchement pas au jus des dernières innovations technologiques moldues. Vous me direz normal quand on se déplace sur un balai. Il n'empêche que les élèves commençaient un peu à s'énerver au bout de leur troisième journée de trajet, surtout Harry et ses problèmes de sexualité et Draco qui ne supportait plus la présence constante de ses camarades, lui qui avait toujours eu l'aristocratique habitude de vivre seul dans sa chambre. Lorsque Neville laissa s'échapper Trevor, dix-septième du nom, et que la brave bête peu désireuse de laisser place à un dix-huitième s'enfuit avec l'énergie du dernier espoir en passant sur le costume Armani du Serpentard, la situation faillit dégénérer. Ce dernier ne hurla pas, ni ne jura, Malefoy oblige, mais se retourna et ensorcela d'un geste du poignet le siège sur lequel Londubat reposait son séant. Le malheureux garçon fit bientôt partie intégrante du siège, le tissus se retissant magiquement par-dessus sa masse corporelle. Ron s'étouffa avec un sandwich triangulaire. Harry protégea d'un sort l'animal des mouvements spasmodiques d'Ernie McMillan, homme viril et crapauphobe.

— Londubat, plus qu'un cas désespéré, vous allez causer la disparition d'une espèce qui n'a rien demandé d'autre que votre nullité profonde ne l'atteigne pas, fit Rogue froidement, avant de se retourner absolument désintéressé du cas de Neville.

Ce dernier commençait maintenant à disparaître dans le siège et se débattait tant et plus sous l'implacable autorité de Malefoy que la situation n'amusait pas du tout, au contraire de ses deux finauds acolytes. Hermione, qui perdait patience plongée dans un livre complexe intitulé « La Magie Noire dans le Périgord profond en 1934 », faillit leur imposer un _Silencio_ mais Fred, son voisin, la rassura d'un haussement de sourcil et offrit avec un sourire de faux-cul un chocolat à chacun des deux épais compères, qu'ils dévorèrent comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis dix jours. La taille des porcs en lesquels ils furent transformés étant bien supérieure à leur taille –déjà non négligeable- originale, ils se retrouvèrent engoncés entre les fauteuils et se mirent à grouiner à qui mieux-mieux. Le car entier, et même Malefoy et Potter, se mit à rigoler, oubliant Neville qui avait désormais totalement disparu, n'étant plus qu'une masse gigotante sous le dossier. C'est donc sans gène aucune que Ron, recrachant le morceau de sandwich coincé en travers de son gosier, regarda furtivement autour de lui avant de s'essuyer sur le pauvre Londubat-Fauteuil, pendant que trois rangs devant, Hermione comprenait enfin que si l'on ne pratiquait pas le sortilège de découpe du fromage avant celui des pommes de terre pour l'aligot magique, celui ci ne filerait pas correctement. Réflexion qui fut suivie (sans aucun rapport ici), d'un glapissement de Parvati, qui, musulmane de confession, tremblait que Crabbe-cochon n'expulse Goyle-cochon sur elle. Loin de toutes ces préoccupations matérielles une fois le crapaud confié à Luna, crapauphile, Harry discutait pour une fois sainement avec Seamus. Ce dernier ne faisait pas preuve d'un humour trop merdique et n'était pas non plus si repoussant. Harry se dit que pour se faire la main, il y avait bien pire.

— Dis moi Seamus, t'es en couple ?

— Non, du moins, pas encore.

Ok il y avait mieux en matière de finesse mais bon.

— Ah bon, je croyais que t'étais avec le mec de Serdaigle là…

— Nelson ? Non c'est fini, mais attends t'as un truc ici…

Et Finnigan se pencha et lui enleva une hypothétique poussière, s'allongeant quasiment de tout son long sur lui. Blaise mit un coup de coude à Draco. Harry fit un sourire éclatant de remerciements et Seamus lui posa une main assez haut sur la cuisse provoquant une bouffée de chaleur à Harry, qui se dit qu'il devait baiser dans absolument pas longtemps.

— Hey Finnigan ! Dis moi ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas baisé, pour te jeter sur les hétéros ?

Harry qui prit comme prétexte la défense des Gryffondors, lança nonchalamment,

— Dis moi Malefoy, c'est une manie de vous transformer en animaux chez Serpentard ?

— C'est une manie d'avoir si peu de charisme qu'on en devient invisible chez Gryffondor ?

Finnigan regarda Neville à côté de Ron qui attaquait un deuxième sandwich et, cédant à sa compassion décida… d'aller ramasser le thermos de Bieraubeurre du roux tombé par terre. Harry trouva la blague assez bonne pour sourire, ce qui fit très plaisir à Draco. Celui-ci lui lança un clin d'œil.

— Alors tu en es réduit à ça mon pauvre Potter… Encore plus décevant que je ne le pensais.

Harry se dit qu'il devait commencer à assumer et, le regard conquérant, il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux gris en face de lui.

— Malefoy, venant de toi, je trouve ça vraiment…

— Je ne parlais que de Finnigan, de rien d'autre, fit Draco d'une voix veloutée.

Il s'était retourné et avait un bras posé sur le dossier, laissant le coin de sa bouche remonter en un sourire qui lui créa une fossette. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça craquant, combiné avec l'effet gravure de mode, et se reprit aussitôt, beaucoup trop soupçonneux et mal à l'aise pour ne songer qu'un instant poursuivre sur ce terrain-là.

— Malheureusement pour toi, ce que tu penses maintenant non plus n'est pas vrai !

Bon bah faudra repasser pour le coming-out, se firent ils tous deux, aussi déçus l'un que l'autre.

— Je ne suis pas aussi désespéré que ça, conclut Malefoy pour la forme.

Mais ça n'était pas au niveau habituel de leurs verves respectives. Harry enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, oubliant son fugace intérêt pour Finnigan, et Malefoy reçut un baiser sur la joue de Zabini, qu'il repoussa.

— Je t'avais dit que t'étais maso, il l'est même pas.

— Je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas, fit Draco en posant sa tête sur son accoudoir et en réfléchissant.

Harry était vraiment gay, mais comment allait-il bien pouvoir l'approcher ? Le brun se méfiait tellement que sans l'incroyable physique qu'il se savait posséder, Draco ne se serait pas estimé à un pour-cent de chance. Mais bon il était lui. Il soupira pour la forme, et ferma les yeux, « Oh Oui… putain Potter suçait ses phalanges comme s'il se fut agit d'une… » Draco ouvrit les yeux, il ne fallait pas aller à la rencontre verbale, ce terrain était synonyme d'altercation. Non ce n'est pas comme ça que sa langue remplacerait les doigts d'Harry, il fallait le chauffer autrement comme devant le magasin, quand il avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux verts. Il fallait se pavaner comme un paon et exposer son sublime corps, voilà au moins un domaine dans lequel il ne risquait rien. Quand Draco bougeait, on admirait, même si ce n'était que le plus petit frémissement du doigt. Il avait tant de classe dans le frémissement du doigt.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez suivi l'organisation du car, mais pile de l'autre côté de l'allée au même niveau que Blaise et Draco, se trouvaient Daphné Greengrass et Ernie Macmillan, cette première ayant des vues sur ce dernier du fait de sa pureté de sang et ce dernier ayant des vues sur cette première du fait de son chemisier transparent. Draco, qui ne perdit pas une minute pour mettre son plan à exécution, eut soudain quelque chose de très important à dire à Daphné et se cambra en travers de l'allée écrasant Macmillan mais offrant une vue sans égal sur ses fesses et ses hanches. Harry le remarqua, ainsi que tout le car, et se dit qu'effectivement il était gay et qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'utiliser la brosse pour le savoir, vu les idées qui lui passaient par la tête en ce moment. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se fasse avoir par le Serpentard si perfide et mesquin. Draco ayant oublié ce qu'il devait demander à Daphné, lui fit un bisou pour s'excuser du dérangement puis se rassit. Ils allaient arriver, et MacGonagall prenait maintenant les virages assez dangereusement. Oui, c'est elle qui conduisait, munie de faux papiers, prudence oblige.

Après trois sorts de rétablissements par Flitwick et Rogue, pour éviter au car de verser dans le fossé, ils se garèrent devant l'immense château de pierre blanche dans un crissement de gravillons. Bon, les virages en avaient tourneboulé plus d'un et ils attendirent un peu pour se rembrailler et se recoiffer avant de s'annoncer. Les sacs étaient dans la soute, encore sous leur forme rapetissée mais rapidement la colonie déballa tout devant le château, chacun cherchant la manière de se présenter au mieux. Malefoy, lunettes noires pour cacher le manque de sommeil, s'étira lascivement puis prit un peigne et entreprit de refaire sa coiffure déjà parfaite. Harry bailla et rabattit sa capuche de sweat sur la tête, lui aussi en lunettes noires, mais plutôt pour éviter de se réveiller tout à fait avant de rejoindre les lits et les chambres qu'il espérait aussi douillets qu'à Poudlard.

— Tu n'utilises pas mon cadeau Harry ? , fit Malefoy vicieusement.

Ce dernier ne put résister à l'envie de lui tendre un majeur tout en étant trop fatigué pour rougir, mais pas assez pour passer à côté du long manteau de cuir ouvert sur le torse, qui faisait cette fois ci un peu mafieux russe. On libéra Neville qui était resté pendant deux heures enfermé dans le siège, et Zabini pesta, car au contraire de son ami, il avait marché dans un énorme pâté de neige qui mouillait le bas de son pantalon.

Le Trièves était splendide sous la neige et Hermione leva enfin les yeux de son bouquin quand Harry lui indiqua un bouquetin visible sur les hauteurs du col de la Croix Haute. Enfin, la délégation française arriva, accompagnée par les sifflements des garçons majoritaires à Poudlard, et dame Olympe, qu'ils avaient eu l'immense –sans mauvais jeu de mots- honneur de rencontrer, commença un discours aussi long que fort et les Poudlardiens se mirent à chuchoter.

— Tu vois, expliquait Harry à Hermione, ici la grande muraille qui se termine dans la brume par cette figure de proue découpée, c'est le Vercors avec le mont Aiguille. Et si tu jettes ton regard derrière ces collines qui nous obstruent la vue, tu verras les gorges profondes du Drac au nord-est. La petite falaise et ensuite la crête qui forme une grosse bosse plus vers l'est, c'est le massif de l'Obiou, et plus loin au sud, là-bas la plaine enneigée avec les sapins tous sombres qui descend en pente douce, c'est le Dévoluy. Apparemment c'est pas mal comme coin, mais je me demande quel village sorcier il peut y avoir.

— Comment sais-tu tout ça ? , souffla t-elle éberluée.

— Dans le placard des Dursley, il y avait tout plein de livres d'une tante de Vernon, française je crois, dont un qui parlait des montagnes. J'ai lu Victor Hugo en français tu sais, fit-il d'un air savant qui fit pouffer la jeune fille.

— Touchante histoire Potter, tu n'en as pas honte en plus, vraiment stupéfiant !

Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir Draco qui se désintéressait déjà de lui et mordillait sa plume avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna brusquement lorsque le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif associé d'un haussement de sourcil. Juste à ce moment, Dean lui mit un coup de coude.

— Écoute ça mon vieux, Harry tendit l'oreille.

— Allez, vous avez vingt minutes pour trouver la ou le partenaire que vous souhaitez, bonne chance !

Les deux groupes, encore timides, restèrent chacun de leur côté. Harry attrapa Malefoy par le bras et celui ci lui lança un regard outré, puis intéressé.

— J'aurai la plus jolie de toutes, Malefoy. Vois si tu peux gérer cette défaite.

Et alors que les deux directrices s'évertuaient à se faire mélanger les deux groupes, Harry s'avança, rejetant sa capuche, les mains dans les poches l'air de s'en battre les couilles de tout, sauf de la grande blonde aux cheveux ondulés et épais, qui trônait au milieu un air ravi peint sur le visage. Il nota ses yeux de biche ourlés de longs cils, ses lèvres délicates et son teint doré. Harry redressa la tête, lui sourit d'un air engageant et dit dans un français parfait,

— Vous permettez ? , avant de lui prendre la main et de lui faire un baise main, je m'appelle Harry et vous êtes la seule par qui j'accepterai d'être guidée ici.

Un bruissement de ravissement se mut parmi les jeunes filles en fleur, et certaines s'approchèrent,

— Si elle refuse je vous offre mes services et même plus, fit une greluchette en robe campagnarde.

Draco fendit la foule en second et s'inclina poliment, mais plus sobrement devant une jeune fille aux lèvres écarlates et à la chevelure d'ébène, dont le regard sarcastique tranchait parmi ses congénères déjà enamourées.

— Pardonnez mon ami il est très fantasque, et n'a décidément pas autant de goût que moi, fit-il en se penchant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Je suis sûr que vous parlez l'anglais aussi bien que lui le français, serez vous ma guide ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et échangèrent un rapide mot bas avant de se tourner chacune vers leur courtisan.

— Enchantée, je suis Célimène, fit la blonde.

— Et moi Synnedie, fit la brune, et nous sommes meilleures amies. Venez nous allons vous montrer la chambre.

Ils les suivirent et passèrent, sans plus s'occuper des autres, une grande porte de bois avant de parcourir quelques dédales de couloirs.

Et c'est ainsi que Malefoy se mit à jubiler comme jamais, et Harry à se maudire pour son orgueil sans bornes.

— Vous êtes donc amis, vous aussi ? demanda Synnedie en ouvrant la porte de la chambre à l'aide d'un petit sort.

Ils avaient décidé de parler anglais pour faciliter la compréhension à Draco.

— Non, cracha Harry avec un regard mauvais en direction du blond.

— En réalité, j'essaie de fraterniser avec lui, mais il semble avoir quelques réticences, ça n'a jamais été très clair entre nous.

— Je précise que Draco fraternise en enfermant mes amis dans des fauteuils de car.

— Uniquement car les amis de Harry transforment mes amis en porcs, précisa le blond avec un regard consciencieux sur la propreté de la chambre.

— Ah, tu as remarqué la différence toi ? Moi non, il prit Célimène à témoin, Il faut dire que les amis de Draco sont en réalité plus ses gardes du corps.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, les laissant un peu étonnés. Elles se calmèrent enfin avant de les prendre chacun par la main.

— On va bien s'amuser cette semaine. Tant mieux, noël à l'École est toujours si plan-plan.

* * *

**Et voilà, à bientôt ! n'hésitez pas à reviewer je répondrais ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Où l'on se restaure et l'on discutaille et où il est question de plomberie à cause d'une rencontre d'Harry._**

* * *

Musique : _The Love You Save Me_ de Joe Tex

* * *

**Résumé : Les élèves de Poudlard, en voyage en France viennent de rencontrer leurs binôme et celles d'Harry et Draco sont meilleures amies, la journée continue…**

— Non mais elles vont voir où je le leur fous leurs jeux du hasard, jeux de la vie, elles commencent à me pomper l'air avec ça les Heidi des montagnes !

Hermione, seule à comprendre l'allusion rit sous cape, elle non plus ne pouvant pifer ces alouettes en robes légères par moins dix. Malefoy s'approcha silencieusement et susurra à l'oreille du brun ;

— Et moi, tu veux savoir où je le foutrais bien ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter mais personne ne semblait avoir entendu. Il se retourna

— Ecoute Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend depuis ce matin mais tu vois, si tu voulais me faire chier, ça marche, et puisque nous en sommes aux sous-entendus érotiques, la prochaine fois que tu refais ça, je me démerde pour que tu sois la prochaine nounou de Graup !

Malefoy resta inexpressif mais trahit une légère inquiétude ce qui ne ravit pas Harry, qui trouvait étrange que le Serpentard se laisse déstabiliser aussi facilement.

— Je t'ai connu plus combatif non ! , s'énerva t'il devant la passivité du blond.

— Potter, calmez votre tempérament de feu, s'il vous plait, dit Rogue tout en se retenant lui même de partir en vrille devant l'annonce on ne peut plus inutile de dame Olympe et de ses fraticelles, désireuses de placer chaque personne tour à tour dans leur « Salle de Réception » et ce, au moyen d'un sort qui crachait le nom de famille du pistil d'une fleur enchantée.

— Mais on n'aurait pas pu être avec nos binômes non ? Nous voilà encore à glandouiller pour un tirage à la noix, on aura fait que ça aujourd'hui ! , s'insurgea Ron, qui était très content de Marie-Laure, une gentille fille.

— Je dois dire que je ne trouve pas non plus cette idée fort lumineuse mais, nous sommes invités et nous nous devons de respecter tous les us et coutumes même les plus… folkloriques, intervint McGonagall dont le bord des lèvres tressautait, annonçant une crise imminente.

— Tenez professeur, dit Neville en lui tendant une tasse de thé qu'il avait sorti de son thermos acheté quelques jours plus tôt.

La vieille femme s'en empara et attendit patiemment que l'un de ses cinquante élèves soit appelé, parmi les 800 que comptait Beauxbâtons. Lavande fut la première et s'en alla avec une tête similaire à si sa destination avait été le purgatoire. Petit à petit (enfin demi heures en demi heures) tout le monde se retrouva assis. Par chance, la table d'Harry comprenait Neville, Zabini et deux Serdaigles plutôt avenants et qui avaient au moins l'indéniable qualité de ne pas s'esclaffer au moindre son qu'un Poudlardien produisait. Harry se demanda fort innocemment si c'était une coutume en France de glousser à chaque fois qu'un invité parlait pour le faire se sentir drôle puis il réussit à en dénicher quelques uns qui ne semblaient pas trop idiots et la conversation roula tranquillement. La classe et la subtilité de ces élèves ne pouvant finalement que finir par séduire.

* * *

Lorsque la cloche sonna, dans une trille douce et mélodique annonçant la fin du repas, Harry échangea avec Lyam un des Serdaigle un clin d'œil complice, car ils avaient sympathisés par regards et sourires appuyés, et se recula, repus, sur le banc de verre. Une manière instinctive le prit, il cherchait la tête blonde et arrogante dans la salle, comme il le faisait presque à chaque fois depuis qu'il haïssait Malefoy, sept ans donc. Il se dévissa le cou tant et si bien qu'il finit par l'apercevoir dans le fond.

Les yeux gris le vrillaient avec un aspect hargneusement hautain, loin de l'arrogance amusée dont il avait l'habitude. Cela le troubla un instant, qu'avait il bien pu faire pour mériter ce regard ? Les yeux se détournèrent vers ceux d'une jolie demoiselle à la cascade de cheveux argentés (certainement Velane). Harry lâcha un profond soupir en roulant des yeux. Toujours à devoir extérioriser son charme inné, s'en devenait lassant ! Ce Serpentard n'avait décidément pour lui rien d'autre que l'agacement qu'il produisait, pensa t'il hypocritement. Lyam lui glissa innocemment une main dans le dos et il se retourna, réfrénant juste à temps une mimique énervée pour avoir été dérangé en pleine observation de l'ennemi. Le Serdaigle lui susurra à l'oreille, frôlant le lobe de ses lèvres charnues.

— je ne remercierai jamais assez la France de m'avoir permis ta connaissance.

Harry réfléchit, décida si oui ou non, puis s'écarta avant de lui adresser un regard supérieur et un sourire enjôleur.

— Mais c'est qu'il est poète en plus…

L'éphèbe souleva le coin de sa lèvre en un sourire craquant et baissa les yeux en coin, dans la plus adorable moue d'embarras

— et ce n'est pas ma seule qualité, fit-il comme si il avouait un embarrassant défaut puis il releva les paupières, fixant Harry effrontément de ses yeux noirs, et se mordilla la lèvre.

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de tabous car une petite enfance chez les Dursley, suivie de la courte propagande anti-Potter — lors de ses 2ème et 3ème années, le bruit que le sauveur était à Poudlard s'était répandu, ravivant les vieilles querelles des fondamentalistes sorciers — l'avait d'une certaine manière vacciné contre la honte. Poursuivant bien entendu par un enseignement de qualité à l'école de réplique satyrique Malefoy, ses joutes quotidiennes avaient contribuées à le décomplexer de tout. Il faisait preuve d'une sorte d'interminable cynisme gris le soustrayant aux outrages extérieurs. Hermione s'en inquiétait quelquefois, ne jugeant pas qu'une absence d'embarras fût systématiquement positive mais, jusque là, excepté lorsqu'il s'emportait devant Malefoy, Harry n'avait toujours pas dépassé les bornes de la pudeur élémentaire et respectait la bienséance avec une rare spontanéité.

Alors qu'autour d'eux, les élèves commençaient à se lever, le Survivant inclina la tête et se rapprocha, dominant légèrement le garçon. Il sentit son halène chaude, parfumée de gâteau à la vanille, sur ses lèvres et eut très envie d'effleurer la bouche entrouverte devant lui.

* * *

Malefoy, qui incendiait cette chaudasse de Serdaigle du regard depuis le début du repas, ne tenait plus en place. Lyn ou Lam il ne savait plus, cette fade créature écœurante de miel, qu'il avait lui aussi sauté dans ses débuts, s'attaquait maintenant à Potter.

Potter, sa propriété sexuelle _exclusive_. Il ne savait que trop bien l'influence que pouvait avoir une première fois masculine, n'en avait-il d'ailleurs pas fait les frais lui-même il y a quelques années avec le poursuiveur Adrian Pucey ? Hors de question de laisser ce minet ruiner toutes les années qu'il avait investies dans la construction d'un ennemi à sa mesure. Potter ne deviendrait pas malléable, ne retomberait pas dans cette déliquescente passivité de brave Gryffondor dont il s'était échiné à le sortir.

Cette foutue fleur mériterait sa place dans un poêle pour les avoir pondus chacun à un bout de la salle car il ne délèguerait certainement pas à Blaise la surveillance du Survivant. Blaise était trop curieux et trop beau pour ça, même s'il semblait apprécier Hermione. Et Draco ne sauverait pas le Survivant pour le plonger dans les bras du noir, autrement plus dangereux. Autant Lymachin possédait une personnalité en carton dont il espérait que Potter se lasse vite, autant Blaise pouvait se montrer redoutablement influent et plein de séduction lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

Un Malefoy savait choisir ses amis, et il ne donnait pas cher du couple Weasley-Granger. Dès que la politesse permit aux gens de se lever, les gens se levèrent et il bondit sur ses pieds en tentant de conserver un maximum de dignité. Les attroupements debout lui cachaient la vue, et il du jouer de son implacable autorité pour réussir à atteindre la table. Zabini lui faisait de grands yeux écarquillés, dans une manière toute personnelle de lui indiquer qu'il serait bon de se dépêcher. Effectivement, il contourna le groupe formé par trois françaises, Neville, Ron et Padma et eut l'excellente surprise de découvrir Potter à un cheveu d'embrasser ce petit enfant de salope.

En fait, la situation était bien plus grave que ce qu'il n'avait pensé au départ.

Il allait devoir passer en mode avion de chasse car Potter n'était pas en train de faire mumuse en fleurtinant gentiment, apeuré par ce monde nouveau. Non, Potter avait décidé de se lancer avec fougue sur le navire de l'aventure gay et tel l'Alexandre, conquerrait ce qu'il croisait, à savoir Finnigan-j-ai-chaud-aux-fesses et Lyam-lèvres-en-feu, proies ô combien réticentes à se laisser envahir.

C'était un mauvais jeu de mot mais il était un peu affolé par la promptitude des évènements et hésitant dans la précipitation à s'impliquer lui même au risque de tout faire foirer, il jeta un regard autour de lui, en quête d'une aide salvatrice aux alentours. Celle-ci vint sous la forme de Goyle et de son cou de bœuf qu'il attrapa d'une main de fer pour le forcer à regarder la table en verre sur laquelle, dans quelques minutes, Potter allongerait Lytruc si il n'intervenait pas. Il ordonna d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction :

— Goyle, je veux que tu détruises cette canalisation par magie.

— Mais qu…

Il resserra méchamment sa prise sur la nuque grasse car Potter penchait la tête en s'approchant de Lybidule

— Immédiatement ! On dira que c'était un accident.

Goyle s'exécuta. Peut être que Malefoy aurait dû écouter la question de Gregory car celle ci ne portait pas sur la raison — et Draco aurait du se douter que le cerveau de mollusque n'allait pas si loin dans la réflexion — mais sur la nature du sort à effectuer. Et Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez quand il entendit la voix un peu bête prononcer d'un ton circonspect :

— _Accio_ canalisation.

Le préfet Serpentard regarda avec effroi le tuyau de métal s'arracher péniblement du mur en face pour traverser la salle et rejoindre Goyle, pile dans la direction de Potter. Draco essaya de se frayer en urgence un chemin parmi les pucelles affolées qui lui barraient la route. Heureusement, Severus Rogue avait emporté ses reflexes dans sa valise et jeta immédiatement un véritable sort d'éclatement sur le tuyau avant que celui ci n'écrase un élève dans sa trajectoire. Cet élève aurait été Potter d'ailleurs. Toujours est il que de l'eau jaillit et inonda la pièce au moment précis où Draco atteignait Potter, dans le but initial de le sauver d'une mort par broyage. Le plafond, fragilisé par l'avancée du tuyau, commença à tomber, le blond glissa, attrapa maladroitement Potter qui avait l'air définitivement paumé par la succession d'évènements et chuta dans l'eau, entrainant le survivant dans sa suite. Dans la pagaille généralisées, ils s'avachirent l'un sur l'autre, trempés par le geyser puissant qui leur pissait dessus et les morceaux de plafond qui pleuvaient.

Harry resta allongé, le Serpentard s'était écrasé sur lui inerte, une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux verts.

— T'es ok Malefoy ?

Puis il vit le visage crispé dans une grimace d'appréhension. « Eh Oh Malefoy ferme pas les yeux aussi fort tu vas te les enfoncer dans les orbites !

— T'es vivant ? , fit le blond en gardant les paupières résolument closes.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et après un grossier simulacre d'agonie façon Marion Cotillard répondit blasé :

— Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'importunerais pas de mon cadavre déchiqueté.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, croisa les prunelles rassurantes d'exaspération.

— C'est en effet la moindre des choses, tu es suffisamment inerte en vie alors je n'ose t'imaginer mort.

Ils s'aperçurent simultanément qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans des vêtements trempés de surcroît. Draco plissa imperceptiblement les yeux, la peau halée de Harry se dessinait sous le T-Shirt Blanc devenu transparent, il devinait les deux pointes de chair sombre durcies par la fraicheur de l'eau. Harry sentait à travers son jean mouillé la chaleur du ventre de Malefoy, et prit conscience de la main qui s'agrippait toujours fermement à sa taille. Il fit involontairement une légère ondulation du bassin et se mordit la lèvre sous la sensation de friction entre ses cuisses. Ça s'arrêta là car Lyam accourut.

— Harry tu va bien ?

Dans son empressement, il bouscula Malefoy qui se retourna sèchement et se releva complètement, au grand désespoir d'Harry.

Harry se mit une nouvelle gifle mentale pour songer en ces termes à l'insupportable préfet, puis se dit qu'il était heureux que ses joues mentales ne conservent pas trace des sévices subis sans quoi, elles seraient molles comme un poulpe battu.

— On t'as élevé dans une niche pour apprendre à bousculer les gens de la sorte ? Et range moi ces lèvres, qui vont pendre à force de prendre cette horrible moue.

— Ma parole, je pensais cette susceptibilité l'attribut du sexe opposé en période critique, il faut croire que je me serai trompé sur toi.

— Et moi sur toi, il ne me semblait pas que tu avais pour habitude d'insulter nos consœurs pour parvenir à te défendre, mais j'ai du atteindre les limites du Harry beau-parleur.

— Et moi celles du Draco sensé, tu viens en une phrase de t'insulter en défendant nos consœurs et de me louer pour mes qualités d'orateur.

— que veux tu, il faut croire que je gagne en bravoure par le sacrifice, tandis que tu gagnes en présomption par une certaine facilité à l'autosatisfaction.

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé et un coin de sa bouche s'étira,

— prends garde, les rôles commencent à s'échanger.

— ç'aurait été bien joué mais tu confirmes mes paroles. Complais-toi tandis que je me perfectionne, sommeille sur ton bedonnant contentement tandis que j'affute comme une lame l'esprit qui me servira à te le découper.

— C'est une habitude chez vous les joutes verbales dans l'eau froide parmi des débris de plafond ?

Leurs deux binômes campaient à côté sourire au lèvre et bras croisés.

— Nos salles ne s'autodétruisent pas je dois dire , fit Draco l'air de rien.

Célimène sourit d'une manière qu'ils jugèrent inquiétante.

— Tu oublies que j'étais à ta table, que j'ai tout vu et que n'étant pas stupide j'ai tout compris. C'est tellement facile de te cerner.

Draco bondit sur ses pieds et prit les mains de la blonde entre les siennes

— Je n'ai jamais songé un seul instant que tu puisses être stupide et me ravit d'être un livre ouvert à tes si beaux yeux mais je t'en prie, laisse la magie du silence s'installer parmi nous et réserve tes mots pour une audience plus méritante à en savourer la perfection.

La blonde rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un rire clair et indubitablement séduite par la verve. La verve marchait bien sur les françaises, aussi bien que la verge sur les anglaises aurait dit Madame Dumoulin.

Mais Madame Dumoulin n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec les anglaises.

Célimène hésita néanmoins sur la conduite à tenir en demandant l'avis muet de son amie. Draco forma discrètement à l'adresse de Synnedie une prière muette et des yeux implorants, qu'elle ne jugea pas opportun de trahir. On aurait pu se demander pourquoi Harry ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir ce que voulait à tout prix taire le Serpentard, la raison tenait simplement dans la capacité du jean de Draco à le mouler sous l'action de l'humidité ambiante.

Cette incroyable propriété du tissu l'hypnotisait. En cela, Ron Weasley se méprit grandement sur les intensions du Survivant puisque, quand il arriva vers son ami, il s'écria :

— Mais Harry ? T'es entrain de mater le cul de la Fouine là ?

Vif comme de l'or, Malefoy se retourna :

— Ha ! , clâma le blond avec emphase un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Je ne m'étais pas trompé, il n'y a que toi, Weasley, immuable à toi même pour user d'une unique insulte pendant 4 ans.

Il ouvrit les bras en grand, prenant la foule attroupée à témoin tel un véritable acteur. « C'est en quelque sorte rassurant de t'avoir à mes côtés. Mais vois-tu, je m'ennuierais avec un tel ennemi, avec un peu d'entrainement Goyle pourrait presque réussir à te tenir tête.

Il observa attentivement Goyle un instant, la tête tournée, puis revint sur Ron, l'air songeur. « Enfin, peut être vais-je trop loin… Néanmoins, c'est pourquoi Potter fut mon choix d'ennemi et je suis fidèle donc je me dois de décliner tes demandes pressantes. Ne m'en veux pas.

Continuant dans sa lancée théâtrale il fit une petite révérence en direction de Zabini.

« Mais pour ta gouverne saches que Blaise, ici présent, serait ravi de se déclarer comme ton ennemi attitré, oh je sais, il a toujours un peu manqué d'ambition mais il y a un véritable enjeu entre vous, ce serait un beau moyen de… je ne sais pas… ritualiser le tout ! Un vrai combat de coq ! _Diable_, la passion me prend ! c'est à se croire revenu au temps des chevaliers ! »

Il débitait ses phrases comme une mitrailleuse, tournant sur elle-même, les balles fauchant au hasard. C'était une descente en règle de Weasley comme le murmura Luna dans un beau détachement. Harry s'était relevé, gouttant sur le sol et ouvrait sa chemise en souriant doucement aux folâtreries de son ennemi comme on laisse un enfant se défouler un moment, avant de le recadrer. Il ôta sa chemise pour l'essorer et lança sans même le regarder.

— OH MALEFOY !

Le Serpentard, coupé dans son élan, but les courbes des pectoraux contractés. Harry le regarda en coin, puis rebaissa les yeux sur sa chemise comme si Malefoy n'avait qu'une importance minime. Il continua plus posément :

— Je me dois de te remercier pour la déclaration d'amour, mais quelle théâtralité ! Tu es une vraie Drama Queen ma parole ! Seulement si tu pouvais parler moins fort, ça m'arrangerait. Je conçois que la présence d'eau puisse te troubler mais tu n'es pas sur un port à vendre du poisson donc baisse d'un ton. Merci.

Draco accepta sans trop broncher la tirade, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres puis, il s'approcha sans piper mot d'Harry et le fixa dans les yeux. Pour le Gryffondor s'attendant à une verte réplique la déconvenue fut grande.

— Tout à l'heure tu me matais le cul Potter ? C'est bien ce que j'ai entendu ?

Coup de poker, Harry se retrouva en position de faiblesse et tenta le tout pour le tout. « Ah et Potter _s'il te plait_ ne crée pas de cataclysme pour te sortir de cette impasse. »

— Effectivement.

Grand silence. Comme on dit, Draco se sentit baisé. À sec. Harry décida de continuer puisque personne ne parlait. « Effectivement je te matais le cul, mais avec cette déclaration que tu m'as faite, il serait malvenu de t'en offusquer. Si c'est le cas pardonne moi de n'avoir pu résister à ce corps. «

Dieu seul aurait pu dire combien de temps le silence aurait duré si Trevor dix-septième du nom n'avait pas traversé la scène de démolition en bondissant, poursuivi par un Neville en leggins fluo. Ce prétexte se joignant à la tirade ambivalente d'Harry libéra les élèves de l'indécision. Ils prêtèrent à Harry l'humour par l'absurde et éclatèrent de rire. Harry les joignit modestement et Draco resta un instant abasourdi avant de repartir, en expédition punitive sur Goyle, véritable boite de Pandore de tous les maux arrivés aujourd'hui.

* * *

Olympe leur avait préparé une activité pour l'après midi, leur binôme les emmènerait visiter l'école puis le reste serait consacré à se reposer, à élaborer le séjour et le soir, ils se retrouveraient tous ensemble.

Les elfes de maison avaient été réquisitionnés par la directrice pour réparer les dégâts, et à cette occasion, on avait pu découvrir que Beauxbâtons en comptait le double qu'à Poudlard. D'où Hermione eut l'idée de développer une filière française pour la FLEM.

_Voilà à très bientôt, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
